The Ironguard: Heroes For Hire
The Ironguard was formed in 998 with the original members being Spring, Vegas, Kreyak, and Marco Forestwalk. This mercenary group traveled Pegias looking for profitable jobs. Early Adventures Still getting used to their newly formed group, they did not always get along. Spring managed to hold everyone together but only barely. After fighting some difficult cave spiders, Vegas tried to split the group in order to turn a profit. Marco and Kreyak nearly left them there until Spring stepped in and deescalated the situation. Vegas parted way with them leaving the possibility that she might be back. Chapter 1: The Killer in Yley City Session One In Sypheros 998, The Ironguard captured an escaped fugitive and returning him to the Yley City Guard. While there, they met Lord Raymon Cortez who saw potential in their abilities and invited them to his tower if they were interested in a new job. After collecting their bounty for the fugitive, they decided to meet with Lord Cortez. Cortez informed them of a serial killer taking the lives of human women in his city. Tensions between humans and elves were rising and he feared that soon there would be violent mobs on both sides. He was also concerned because he viewed his own city guard as corrupt and incompetent; possibly being paid off by the criminals responsible for the murders. He offers the mercenaries a large sum of gold of they are able to capture and prove who the killer was. The Ironguard agreed when they heard the price. The group decided to start their investigation with the Red Daggers, a gang of vicious elves led by Myrin the Red. On their way they saw a mob forming on the bridge where humans were trying to confront elves that were clearly Red Daggers. Our heroes tried to keep the peace but after the elves killed some of the humans, they were forced to act. They defeated the elves but it exhausted Spring. She went to the inn to rest while Kreyak and Marco went into the slums. The slums of Yley City was made up mostly of dirty, destitute elves that were cast out of the main city. In the center of the depressing slums they found a tent surrounded by smiling elves that clearly had the money to buy decent armor and blades; the Red Daggers. Inside the tent they met with Myrin the Red, their leader. Myrin liked Marco and Kreyak and offered to talk to them some. He assured them that the Red Daggers were not behind the murders, claiming that they were not showy enough. He offered to give them even more information if Marco could finish a special job for him. He wanted Copper Adamus, leader of the rival gang the Port Guards, assassinated. If they brought Adamus' head to him, he would pay them ten gold pieces and give them all of the information that he has on the killer. Marco said that he would consider it and left. That evening, the two decide to go to Yley Wharf and find Copper Adamus. They found his base of operations and tried to get in, however they were unable to get past the guard. They returned the next day with Spring and managed to break into the tower and confront a few of the Port Guards before meeting with Copper Adamus. Adamus is very intimidating but also very helpful. The Ironguard decides to just talk with him and they find out that he is just as desperate to be rid of the killer. Apparently business has been going poorly for him because his clientele is in fear of the killer. He offers to prove his innocence by arranging a meeting with The Brotherhood, the kingpin organization for all of the crime syndicates in Yley City. The Ironguard agrees to this and awaits word from The Brotherhood at the inn. Session Two The next morning, the group split into two parts again. Marco decided to stalk Copper Adamus and consider whether or not he would take him out. Spring and Kreyak left the inn last and as they did they received a message to go to The Dusty Cod immediately. When they arrived at the restaurant, they were asked to disarm and wait to be met by the leader of The Brotherhood. Kreyak refused to disarm and waited outside. Spring gave up her weapons and met with Desmond Murik. Murik was a philanthropist in Yley City but he was also the secret leader of The Brotherhood in Yley City. He proved that it was not the Port Guards or his organization behind the murders and even offered to assist in his own way. Spring accepted his help without question. He told her to go tot he river because he just found out that another body had washed up. At the river, they investigated the body and discovered strange markings repeatedly carved into the flesh. They also noticed that the flesh on the back of the torso was completely removed. At the river, they noticed a small boy but he ran away before being questioned. The body of the girl was identified as Laila Thorne, a devoted member of the Church of Cleansing. Spring and Kreyak went to the church to see what they could find. While they were there, they tried talking to the monks but to no avail. They then met with the leader of the Church in Yley City. His name was Cleanser Salvotor. Cleanser Salvotor assured them that he knew nothing about the disappearance of Laila but was very saddened to hear the news. As they left the Church, Spring spotted the boy again. They gave choice to the boy and when they caught him he admitted that he knew where the bodies were coming from. He led them to a sewer. When they explored the sewer, they found a door with markings resembling those from the body by the river and they could hear the voice of Cleanser Salvator coming from within. As they attempted to leave the sewer, they found a noblewoman named Lady Eldermoore. She was being held captive by her brother. Lord Eldermoore had been turned into a whereat and was holding his sister captive until the curse overtook her as well. Kreyak killed the whereat and they saved the noblewoman. They took her to powerful clerics who were able to remove the curse from her. Session Three Marco rejoined the group and they filled him in on everything that had happened. When they asked about what he had learned, he told them nothing. Lady Queslyn Eldermoore joined the group in order to repay her debt to Kreyak and Spring for saving her life. The four went to the Yley City Library and studied the symbols. They found that they referred to an ancient prophesy called "The Great Cleansing." It would unleash the Cleansing Spirit and all life would be killed, restoring balance to the World Mother. Determined to stop Cleanser Salvator, the Ironguard returns to the sewers and picks the lock on the door. They enter the chamber and find Salvator and his acolytes standing around an alter and they raised a flesh golem filed with the Cleansing Spirit to life. Fortunately, the Spirit was not prepared to be summoned and the Ironguard was able to defeat it. They killed the acolytes and arrested Salvator. Presenting proof of his involvement and his master plan to Cortez, Salvator was at an end. The Church tried to quietly hide what had happened and wanted to personally deal with him, but the Ironguard refused to stay quiet about it. Lord Cortez gave them his full support on the matter. Salvator's trial would be public and it would not be favorable to the Church. Chapter 2: Dark Waters